My Only One
by Samandjackforever
Summary: Stargate and Silent Hill 3 crossover:Daniel and Janet are stuck on a planet that is Silent Hill which is raided with monsters and they are separated. Will they survive? Will they ever see each other alive again? Dan and Jan. Chapter 6 is now up!
1. Welcome to Silent Hill

Summary- Daniel and Janet are stuck on a planet that is Silent Hill which is raided with monsters and they are separated. Will they survive? Will they ever see each other alive again?

WARNING- This story contains gory content (Duh if Silent Hill is involved), NOT suitable for ppl with weak stomachs

A/N- Dan and Jan, Crossover- silent hill 3 and Stargate SG-1

My only one

Chapter 1- Welcome to Silent Hill

Daniel woke up on a metal floor, "What the hell?" Daniel asked as he looked around the room, which he could barely see. He stood up, carefully, and felt his way around. His fingers came across something soft with a sticky wet substance all over it; suddenly the light above his head started to flicker, so he got a closer look at what he was touching…….it was a rotting corpse on a self.

Daniel screamed slightly as he pulled his hand away and whipped it off on his jacket. "Where the hell am I!" Daniel asked slightly panicked as he looked around. He saw a door and without thinking, he swung it open and ran through.

Daniel looked at his new surroundings; he was in a hallway that had an eerie blue glow. At the end of the hall was a thick plate of glass and behind it was a wheel chair with a yellow light shining on it. "Am I in a mental house?" Daniel asked no one.

Then a name popped into his head, he remembered he wasn't alone when he went thought the gate, Janet was with him. So Daniel ran down the hallway, calling out for Janet.

Daniel then ran through a random door and found himself outside. A closed off street, with a sign barely on its hinges. To Daniel this made no sense, he just stepped through the gate with janet on a normal mission and then when he steps through the gate to go back, he's thrown into this weird very foggy town.

Daniel stayed on what he hoped was a sidewalk and just kept moving forward calmly. That was until Daniel heard someone, no, something groan behind him. He slowly turned around and saw a, well, thing walking toward him (Closer). It walked drunkenly toward him as Daniel backed away.

Daniel backed up into a side of a building and just as the Closer raised its arm in an attack, Daniel heard gun shots and minutes later the Closer was dead. Daniel looked at the dead thing on the ground then looked up to see who saved him.

It was a girl who looked no older then 17. She walked up to him, "Are you alright?" She asked and Daniel nodded his head, "Yes, thank you. I'm Daniel Jackson." Daniel said as he held his hand out in a greeting. "I'm heather." The girl, heather, said as she shook Daniel's hand. "Where are we?" Daniel asked looking behind him to see if anything was behind him. Heather didn't answer she just smiled, "Finally someone that's as clueless as I am! You don't know a woman by the name of Claudia do you?" Heather asked and Daniel shook his head.

"We are in Silent Hill, I believe. Unless that sign over there is lying!" Heather laughed but she stopped when she noticed she was laughing alone, "So, what's wrong?" Heather asked Daniel and he looked at her, "What do you think is wrong!" daniel snapped, "Sorry, it's just my friend is missing here…can you help me find her please?" Daniel asked politely and Heather thought, "What's his name?" Heather asked after a minute or two. "Uh, her name is Janet." Daniel explained and heather nodded.

"Alright, I'll help you look." Heather said as Daniel looked behind him just to check, "How did you get here?" Heather asked and Daniel thought, "It's classified." Daniel said hoping that Heather would still trust him. "Classified, like you don't want to tell me or government stuff?" Heather asked and Daniel nodded, "Government stuff." He replied.

"Come on, let's get a move on, I'm heading for Brookhaven hospital, maybe your friend is there." Heather said as she and Daniel started to walk, "Come on, it should be this way." Heather said as Daniel and her walked through the big double doors.

End of Chap 1-

Love it? Hate it? I'll never know unless you review! So please review! If I don't get many reviews NO CHAPTERS WILL BE RELEASED FROM CAPTIVITY!


	2. Janet's POV

A/N- Thank you Hannah554!

My only one

Chapter 2- Janet's Point of View

Janet woke up and found herself lying on a cement floor of some sort. She sat up and looked into the dark room. She took out her flash light and shined it into the room. It was a big room with gray walls. Blood lined the floor and coated the door that was tons of feet in front of her.

Janet stood up quickly when she noticed that she was sitting in blood and looked around. "Daniel?" Janet called quietly into the dark corners of the room. A large groan was her response.

"Daniel? Janet called louder as she walked toward the noise, only to turn back as a split headed dog charged at her.

Janet could hear the dogs insane barking as she opened the door and ran into another place.

The room was medium size and the sounds of a little girl crying could be heard. As Janet walked further into the room a little girl suddenly appeared in the middle of the room. She was sitting cross-legged in the middle of the room. Her face buried in her hands.

Janet walked up to the girl. Suddenly she stopped crying and looked up. Her Auburn hair hung in front of her face, but her brown eyes could be seen clearly. "You have come." The girl said as she stood up.

"What do you mean?" Janet asked as the girl walked up to her.

"You shall see." The little girl said before she ran off.

Suddenly there was a loud thumping noise coming from behind Janet. She didn't even turn around. She just ran through another door.

Janet, now, found herself outside. It was very, very foggy and ash fell from over head. She then felt a sharp pain go through her head as everything went black.

TBC

Review and I'll update!


	3. Brookhaven Hospital

My only one

Chapter 3- Brookhaven Hospital

Daniel and Heather walked into what looked like a hospital but smelt ten times worse and moaning could be heard in every direction. "Lovely hospital, don't ya think?" Daniel asked sarcastically as heather laughed, "Yeah tell me about it. The smell in this place is making me sick." Heather said as they walked down the hall.

"I'm worried about her," Daniel said with a sighed as Heather put a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry daniel, we'll find your girlfriend." Heather said as daniel stopped walking, "Uh, no, she's just a friend. We're not together." Daniel said as wiped his hands on his pants nervously. "Sorry, I just assumed." Heather said as Daniel sighed and walked on.

Daniel and heather turned another corner and saw something on the floor. "What's that?" Daniel asked as heather walked closer to it, "Uh, hello?" Heather called as the thing on the floor raised its head. "Holy shit! What kind of a nurse is that?!" Daniel exclaimed as the nurse got up and starting making its way to Daniel.

Heather raised her gun and pulled the trigger and nothing happened. "I'm out of bullets! RUN!" Heather yelled as she and Daniel turned and made a run for it. They ran in some random room and shut the door.

"That was close….."Daniel's sentence trailed off as he looked out into the room. The room had an eerie red glow to it and lying in the middle of the room was janet. Daniel ran over to her, "janet?" Daniel asked as he shook her slightly. Janet looked at him with dead eyes. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" Daniel heard a little girl scream as a force pushed Daniel away from Janet.

"You can't touch her! Stay away!" the little girl screamed as she pointed at Daniel. "This is what she deserves!" The little girl said as she put a hand on Janet's head. Janet arched her back in pain as she gasped.

The little girl, then, started to laugh. "Why?!" Daniel asked as Janet and the little girl started to disappear, "You'll find out in good time." The little girl said as both her and Janet disappeared from sight.

TBC

REVIEW PLEASE!!! Or I won't update for a long time!!!! Tehe! evil smile


	4. trust

My only one

Chapter 4- Trust

"NO!" Daniel screamed as he ran to the middle of the room, "Come back!" Daniel cried out as he sunk to his knees in the middle of the room. "Why is that little brat doing that to her?!" Daniel asked as Heather walked up to him, "Daniel come on. Sitting here is not going to find her any time soon." Heather said as Daniel nodded and got up.

Daniel and Heather ran out of the room and ran out of the hospital. "Now what?" Daniel asked as he looked around. "Now we wander." Heather said as they started walking in a randomly picked direction.

"Take a left." Daniel heard someone whisper, "Did you hear that?" Daniel asked heather as she looked at him, "Hear what?" Heather asked as Daniel sighed, "nothing." Daniel said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Take a left!" Daniel heard someone shout, "Fine!" Daniel exclaimed as heather stared at him with a confused looked on her face, "What?" heather asked as daniel looked at her, "Maybe we should take a left." Daniel said as Heather nodded and they both turned left, right into a cemetery.

Daniel and heather walked around the cemetery, "So this is where you wanted to go?" heather asked daniel as he sighed, "I don't know." Daniel told her.

Suddenly everything went dark as daniel fell to the floor. "heather? You ok?" Daniel asked as he heard heather get up. "Yeah, I'm good. You?" Heather asked as Daniel attempted to look around, "yeah I'm fine. It's just really dark here." Daniel said as he stood up.

"Daniel, there might be a good chance that we are going to get separated." Heather said as she stood up, "I agree with you." Daniel said as he looked down.

"I'll guide you…." Daniel heard someone whisper as he looked up into the dark, "Trust me…." The voice said as Daniel nodded. "Good bye heather and thank you." Daniel said as the voice sighed, "Let me take you away." The voice said as Daniel felt some one grab his hand and lead him away.

TBC

You know the drill! REVIEW!!!


	5. Reasons

My only one

Chapter 5- reasons

Daniel followed the voice and held on tightly to the hand that was guiding him. The voice and hand led him into this big room and then seemed to disappear.

Daniel wandered around the room, it was big because of the constant echo of his footsteps…..wait a minute. Daniel stopped walking but the footsteps continued, "Daniel?" Daniel heard a terror filled voice whispered, "Janet?" Daniel called as he reached out and felt something warm and soft hit his fingers. Daniel sighed as he felt it was a person and the person was Janet.

Daniel pulled Janet close to him as she wrapped her arms around him, "oh thank god…" Janet whispered as Daniel held her, "She told me that I would never see you again…as a punishment for my sins." Janet said as Daniel looked confused, "who told you that?" Daniel asked as Janet looked up at him, "me…well the younger version of me…" Janet said as she moved away from Daniel.

"I grew up here…" Janet began as Daniels confusion grew, "You did? But I met you in 4th grade….how long did you live here?" Daniel asked as Janet sighed, "I lived here since I was born till I was 10 years old." Janet said as Daniel moved closer to her. "Was this place always like this?" Daniel asked as Janet shook her head, "No, it wasn't. It was peaceful until Christabella thought that all sinners needed to feel the fires of change…she was corrupt. She took sacrifices for Christ sake!" Janet yelled as she sighed.

"My father got me out of this place before Christabella had a chance to burn me…" Janet said calmly as Daniel looked shocked, "Why would she want to burn you?" Daniel asked as Janet felt his arms go around her, she leaned into his touch. "Because I only had a father…my mother died after giving birth. Christabella thought I was a demon, she blamed me for my mothers death." Janet said with a sad sigh, "they are trying to get me….i know for a fact that Christabella is still alive and that she is still running that church, I realize now what I must do…" Janets voice trailed off as she thought. "And what is that?" Daniel asked gently.

"I must destroy Christabella." Janet said as she headed for the door, Daniel followed closely behind her. Their mission has been set.

TBC!!

REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE!!!!! Tehe!


	6. She has Returned

My Only One

Chapter 6- She has returned

Janet walked down the streets with purpose in her step and daniel following close behind her. "Where are we going?" Daniel asked as he followed janet.

Janet stopped briefly and turned around, "We are going to the church." Janet said as she turned around and continued to walk.

Moments later they made it to the church stairs.

Janet walked up the stairs and stopped in front of the big double doors. "this is it." Janet whispered as she placed her hand on the door knob and daniel put a hand on her shoulder. "You can do this," Daniel whispered into her ear as she opened the doors.

The church was filled with people praying to gods unknown to daniel. At the head of the room was the one, the only Christabella.

Christabella looked up and saw Janet, her jaw dropped slightly, but she recovered from her shock quickly and stood up. "She has returned…the witch!" Christabella shouted as the people stopped praying and looked horrified to the back of the church.

Janet stood her ground, "IT'S NOT ME WHO'S THE WITCH! IT'S YOU CHRISTABELLA! YOU'RE THE WITCH!" Janet screamed as she walked forward and closer to Christabella. "It took me years to finally figure it out….why you burned people. Not because they were "sinners" but because you loved to see people in pain. Because you are the witch!" Janet said as she grabbed Christabellas arm and pulls up her sleeve to reveal the sign of the witch, something janet has only seen in books.

For the first time in her life, Christabella was speechless. Her followers grabbed her and tied her to a stake. Janet turned and walked out of the church as the people started the fire. The pain filled screams of Christabella echoed through the town as a light shone brightly and the towns people's spirits were set free.

Janet stood outside on the church steps and looked up with a small smile, "It's over…you're free now…" Janet said lightly as Daniel stood behind her.

Janet looked down the steps to see her younger self smiling happily. Janet smiled back at her younger self as a few tears fell. Janets younger self ran out into the distance and disappeared.

"That was by far the weirdest experience of my life…" Daniel finally spoke up after a while. "I…I thought that I lost you forever…" He said quietly as he walked up to janet.

Janet turned and faced daniel with a small smile, "I'm still here though…aren't I?" She chuckled as Daniel nodded.

"Janet…you mean so much to me…and I should have told you sooner…i…I love you Janet. Ever since fourth grade I've loved you." Daniel said as he looked into Janets eyes with a loving gaze.

"I love you too…" Janet said as she leaned up and kissed him on the lips. The kiss deepened as daniel wrapped his arms around janets waist. The lack of oxygen caused the two to break for air.

Daniel held janet close, "Janet…?" Daniel spoke up after a while. "Hmmm….?" Janet responded. "how are we gonna get home?" Daniel asked as Janet pulled back and looked up at him.

"Uh oh." Janet said as she looked around the now bright town, still a bit on the dirty side, but still bright. "uh oh…" Daniel echoed her as he took her hand and they walked together down the stairs to find there way home.

END

Yes…there will be a sequel…all about how they get home…I don't know when I'll have the chance to work on it though but review and I might get inspired so REVIEW!!!!!


End file.
